


童话森林

by Ryomorin28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryomorin28/pseuds/Ryomorin28
Summary: 这也是一个童话故事





	童话森林

从前有一位公主，有着一头橙色的长发，生活在高塔里面，她的巫女母亲来探望她的时候，会在塔下大喊她的名字，“立香，立香，立香！把头发放下来！”

她在高塔里有很多事可以做，小鸟会进来，高塔里很多老鼠会过来串门，母亲会给她带点奇奇怪怪的活，还有古怪的书籍。外面发生了什么，她一概不知。每次问起，母亲总会施法术让她看，这是森林以外的模样。

有一天她的高塔里来了一位不速之客，是一个男人，他有着一头蓝色的长发，“你好啊，立香，我是库丘林。”

不同于自己的母亲，他是自己爬上来的，这样的高度是他而言似乎只是小菜一碟，似乎是因为墙上有什么好助力的辅助。他总会给自己带一些小玩意，一个吊坠，一朵玫瑰，一把剑，一套裙子。立香把他送的东西一一收在自己的衣橱里。直到某天，库丘林问她，你想不想离开这里，我可以带你出去，你可以亲眼看到这个世界除了森林以外的地方。

立香询问自己的母亲，自己能否离开这个她生活了许久的塔。母亲早已料到她的离开，担忧地叹口气，说可以，但是怎么离开，要靠你自己，当然，外面的世界并没有你想象的那么好，如果不喜欢，这里还是欢迎你回来的。

她割断了自己的头发，绑成一束留在塔上，跟着库丘林离开了高塔。很多第一次都是和他一起完成的。第一次骑马，第一次戏水，第一次采购，还有第一次亲吻和拥抱。一切对她而言都是新鲜而好奇，到了森林外，她依旧招人喜欢，库丘林的大白狗喜欢呆在她身边，他的马很听她的话，城镇上的人总是对她很热情。当然，她也见过很多古怪的纠纷，比如街上两个男人会为了证明自己的力量而战，两个女人会为了争夺一个男人而出手，口角碰撞不断发生，这都是她不太能理解的。库丘林说，那只是一种情感的爆发与寄托而已。

她仍然活得平淡，跟着德鲁伊们学习，等待着库丘林从战场上归来。直到那天，她在城墙上看到一位美丽的金发女郎，她问带着自己出门学习的德鲁伊，那是谁。

那是库丘林的妻子，一位高贵的公主。她正在等库丘林，今天是战争结束的日子，他该回来了。

有什么东西闷在了自己的胸口，从未有过的抑郁，她不知道原因，也不太想去追究，只是有什么东西突然在脑袋里接通了。

库丘林来找她的时候，德鲁伊说她已经走了。她没有留下任何东西，也没有交代自己要去哪里，干干净净，不留下一丝痕迹。库丘林重新回到塔里，仍旧找不到她，他再怎么喊“立香”，再也不会有谁回应他了。到底是去哪里了，没有人知道。时间久了，只剩下库丘林记得她，别人都忘了，当然，他也放弃了无意义的寻找，因为找不到了。

立香去流浪了，她的东西不多，高塔的生活让她早已习惯朴素。她没有回去森林，那是她从小长大的地方，她不需要再去了解什么。她去了战场，看到了库丘林的身姿，她去了别的城市，别的国家，徒步万里，游船海上。母亲教导她的法术和德鲁伊们教她的符文让她有备无患。她走遍了她能去的所有地方，去弄懂，爱到底是什么。她看了太多，固执的，可爱的，疯狂的，愉悦的，畸形的，不幸的，可恶的，别扭的人和事，从他们中得知，爱到底是什么，亲吻和拥抱的意义是在哪里，最后又想起库丘林跟她说的，那是情感的爆发与寄托。

最后她回到了塔里，这一趟旅程太累了，她需要回到她最初的地方。她懂了，又还是不懂，她很矛盾，也很复杂，就像她身边形形色色的人一样，但其实她还是像当初一样纯粹。母亲头发已经斑白，一直在塔里等着她回来。

“你还会再离开吗？”

立香摇摇头，已经足够了，她不想再去知道什么。母亲把她剩余的所有东西一一传授给她，之后永远地离开了，再也没来过。她的水晶球告诉她，母亲已经死了。

她很淡然，生活依旧要继续，有时候她会出门在森林里转转，有小孩或者迷路的人跟她搭话，她成了一个谜，大家都说，森林里有一个漂亮而善良的魔女，她住在高塔上，如果有疑惑，她可以解答一切。

“故事到这就结束了，你该睡了。”立香抚摸着在床上躺着的小孩子，他长得很可爱，同样有着一头蓝色的长发，不过，眼睛不是红色的。

“结局呢，”小孩好奇地问道，“我是说，魔女最后怎样了？”

“魔女后来，成了给小孩子讲晚安故事的人，因为有调皮的小孩子回来到塔里，吵着要听故事。”

小孩笑了，“你是说我吗？”

她没有说话，只是说睡吧。

“魔女姐姐，”小孩问道，“为什么你不离开高塔呢？”

“因为这里已经有我需要的东西了，我并不需要离开这里。”

除了他的爱。

但是也不会得到了，因为透过水晶球，她看到了他临死前挣扎着把自己绑在柱子上的景象。她没想到，自己第一次流眼泪，也是因为他。

从她流眼泪的那一刻开始，她的身体容貌再也不会有任何变化。比如说，她再也留不回那样美丽的长发了。

“真的吗？你不觉得一个人很寂寞吗？”

“当然不会，“她笑了，“快睡吧，明天你要回到你母亲那里，她很想你。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”


End file.
